


Bike Ride

by ejqz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Humor, shoujo manga trope gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejqz/pseuds/ejqz
Summary: Your man, Miya Atsumu, said he was going to bring you around on the back of a bike..err bicycle. But riding tandem on the backrack is illegal...like that will stop you guys from living out this lovey-dovey shoujo-manga trope.What can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	Bike Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A fun idea that's been fermenting in my docs. Life's a Hoot is still my main fic, but this is just too fun not to share. Atsumu's duality is so cute and his Kansai dialect in the anime *swoon*.

You stare at the man smiling innocently at you in front of your porch. “Atsumu, I thought you said you were going to bring me around on the back of your bike.” 

Atsumu panics at the sound of your deadpan voice and hurries to explain. “I did! It is a bike! I never said it was going to be a motorbike!” 

You continue to stare at the bike, the bicycle. Two-wheeled, foot-pedaled mechanism. Your eyes squint a little harder and you scrunch your face, scrutinizing the man and his choice of transportation. 

“You know it’s illegal, right, for two people to be on the bike.” You finally say. 

“I’ll be careful.” He whines, pouts, and says softly. “I thought you liked living life on the edge.” 

You watch him push the bike handle left and right while drawing circles with his right foot. Something about the awkward 187 cm volleyball player acting cute is particularly amusing. It never gets old and you love to tease him just to see how his reactions change. An idea pops into your head. 

“Be a good boy and stay there. I’ll be back in a minute.” You turn and run back into your home, leaving a dumbstruck boy outside. You hear him kick the ground and mutter, “‘wait a minute’ she said. Bah, I’ll be here waiting forever.” 

But unlike the other times where “one minute” ends up as half an hour, you are true to your word this time. When you reappear at the door, you smirk at seeing Atsumu’s eyes widen and light up. A dark blush and big smile plastered across his face. 

“Y/n!” He breathes out, still looking at you up and down. “Is that your high-school uniform?” 

Having met Atsumu well into your adult life, it’s a given that neither of you has seen the other in your respective high-school outfits. The pleated skirt, high knee socks, and the crisp shirt with a ribbon around the collar highlight whatever schoolgirl charm you have left from back in the day. Any other day, Atsumu might have called you out as “an old hag wanting to find her youth back”. But you know that today, inside, he’s probably a gushing mess. You know the effects you have on the poor man. 

“Um...Miya-senpai…” You pout your lips and tug on the edge of the way-too-short skirt. “Do you mind showing me around?” 

It takes everything in you to not burst into laughter at the absurdity of your cute girl act and also Atsumu’s expression. Face paling and then coming back into color and then paling again. Poor man is suffering, and you love it. 

“Call me Tsumu-senpai.”

Atsumu pedals the two of you through the park. The trees lining both sides of the road forming a tunnel of green foliage. The wind blowing weaves through Atsumu’s hair, carrying his scent to your nose. You encircle his waist and lean the side of your head onto his broad back. Each pedal shifts the muscles along his back and abdomen slightly. You very much enjoy this arrangement and your eager hands begin to explore a bit. First from the chest, across those magnificent pecs and down the ridges of the abs. Then...

“Shit.” Atsumu curses under his breath. “Don’t do that.” 

You giggle and press a kiss on Atsumu’s backside. You stop your hands from continuing their voyage. You close your eyes and listen to Atsumu’s rhythmic breathing and the sounds of spring making its way through Osaka. You wonder if this would be like if the two of you went to high-school together and knew each other then. 

“Hey! Stop right there! Boy and girl on the bike. Stop!” A gruff voice breaks into your wonderland. Atsumu presses the brake and brings the bike to a full stop. A community safety officer comes by to the two of you. You hide behind Atsumu’s back, embarrassed. 

“Firstly, you should know that you cannot have another person ride tandem on the back of the bicycle. Yes I know it’s popular for high-school students, but it is the law. And secondly, sir, you cannot have relations with a minor. She’s a high-school student and not of age.” The office states as a matter of fact. 

You start giggling in the back as you feel Atsumu tense both at getting caught and for getting accused of being a predator. 

“Sorry officer, we were just having some fun, I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again. And, don’t worry, she’s definitely not a high-school student.” Atsumu gives his ‘meeting-a-fan’ smile and calmly explains himself to the officer. 

“Oh, Miya Atsumu from the MSBY Black Jackal! Big fan here! Great game last week!” The officer suddenly recognizes the star volleyball setter. The officer looks around to see if there are onlookers and repeats in a hushed tone, “but you can’t have relations with a minor still...even if I am your fan, it’s kinda...not really right, you know.” 

Atsumu’s face goes red, embarrassed, and desperate to correct the situation. “I already told you! She’s an adult!!! A grown woman! AND, she consented to all of this!” 

The officer looks behind Atsumu to look at you. You give your best smile and nod. “That’s right officer, I’m a grown woman and I consented. We’re just having some fun, you know~” 

Realization quickly hits the officer who nods frantically, light pink dusting his cheeks. “Oh, oh, I get it now. Should have said so earlier!” He readjusts his cap and shyly looks down. “My partner likes it when I play cop. Haha. Keep things safe! And uh, riding tandem is still illegal! I’ll let you off with a warning.” 

You smile and thank the officer, who continues along his way. Then you turn your attention back to Atsumu, who looks like he has lost his soul and wits. You poke his waist and he jumps up from the sensitive touch. You blink at him with your big doe eyes, “Tsumu-senpai? Is everything okay?” 

Atsumu watches your theatrics, groans, and buries his face in his hands. “My image is ruined. I’m supposed to be the cool, calm, collected setter of the Black Jackals.” You smirk at the blush his hands don’t do a good job covering. The red spreads to his ear and down his neck. You step up on tiptoes and circle your arms around his waist, kissing the back of the hands covering his face. Cocking your head to the side, you ask softly again. “Tsumu-senpai? Tsumu? Tsu-tsu?” 

Atsumu holds onto your waist and holds you closer, face dipping low. You close your eyes and ready yourself for soft lips to meet yours. But a low voice hums next to your ear instead. “Wait till we get back, I’ll show you Tsumu-senpai alright.” 

Your face grows hot and you giggle. You turn your face and give him a quick peck, then escape his grasp. “Let’s go then!” 

Atsumu gets back onto the bike and you sit on the back. You wait for him to start pedaling but after a while, he still hasn’t gotten started. “What’s wrong?” You ask with concern, voice back to normal. 

Atsumu turns his head back slightly and sheepishly grins. “I don’t think I can bike back. My legs have gone soft.” 

“Atsumu! What the hell man. Ugh, just get off, I’ll bike us back instead.” 

You sit on the bike seat and wait for Atsumu to get on the backrack. When he sees your legs under the short skirt, he takes his jacket off and wraps it around your waist to make a longer skirt. “Ah, y/n! Cover your legs with my jacket, don’t flash others when you’re pedaling.” 

After making sure he’s fully seated, you take off with ease, pedaling you and your man back. You know he’s getting really comfortable with this switched arrangement. Too comfortable.

“Stupid Tsumu! Don’t grab me there!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Japan has really stringent laws on bicycles LOL. You can read more here  and [here ](https://expatsguide.jp/articles/features/8-things-you-cant-do-on-a-bike-in-japan/). 
> 
> Two people can't ride together if one is sitting on the backrack (not a legit seat), but a lot of high-school students do it anyway, #be a rebel, #younglove.
> 
> I've tried this out with friends, and honestly, not as fun or cute in real life haha. I scraped the back of my calves sitting at the back, and for the person pedaling, keeping balance is harder.


End file.
